oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 06
"My Little Sister Can't Be Bringing Her Boyfriend Home" (俺の妹が家に彼氏をつれてくるわけがない, Ore no Imōto ga Ie ni Kareshi o Tsuretekuru Wake ga Nai) is the sixth episode of the second season of the Oreimo anime series. It was first released on May 12, 2013. Synopsis Just like the fateful encounter between Dark Meruru and Alpha Omega, a familiar face finds Kirino amidst the crowds of people during the Stardust☆Witch Meruru event in the Summer Comiket. To Kirino's surprise, she finds out that this guy is an otaku, as well as a member of a circle that also participates in the Comiket. Kyousuke already has an idea who this stranger is and what he is in Kirino's life, but Kirino decides to introduce her brother to him personally. In the booth of the circle Eternal Blue Sister, Kirino introduces the boy, named Kouki Mikagami, to her friends in the Black Cat Circle. Mikagami works under Misaki Fujima as a fashion model and designer of accessories, and he is in-charge of Eternal Blue Sister, which is Mikagami's personal brand under Misaki's Eternal Blue company. Kouki then explains that it was through a photoshoot of his products that he was able to meet Kirino. Saori notices that the two get along well, but Kyousuke is relieved enough that this won't turn into a grim route as what happened with Ayase earlier. However, Ruri's meaningful glares at him makes Kyousuke anxious about what she is trying to say. Meanwhile, Kirino notices that Kyousuke and Ruri are talking to each other. Although she is enjoying her conversation with Kouki, she can't help but show a scowl at what she is seeing. After the Comiket, in Kyousuke's visit to Ayase's house, he finds himself sitting on the floor, handcuffed. Kyousuke laments at how he was fooled by Ayase's innocent-sounding voice over the phone into coming over, but Ayase points out that she asked her normally, and it was Kyousuke who is misinterpreting her. She then warns Kyousuke that she can call her mother at any time if he does anything indecent. Soon enough, Ayase reveals that she called Kyousuke to demand an explanation to the photo sticker of him and Kirino acting like lovers. The sight of Ayase with killing intent in her eyes frightened Kyousuke, but Ayase felt hurt by this show of fear, so Kyousuke decides to seriously answer her question. Ayase soon calmly understands the situation about Kirino being stalked by Eternal Blue's Misaki Fujima, but finds the story weird, as she knew that Fujima would attend an event that day. Kyousuke then gets himself freed of Ayase's handcuffs shortly after that. However, Ayase loses her cool once again when Kyousuke suddenly talks about Kirino possibly having a boyfriend. Kyousuke explains what he meant to Ayase, and soon, Ayase tells Kyousuke that there may be boys who are hitting on her — including models and designers, among others — but she does not know anyone who would end as Kirino's boyfriend. The fact that Kouki is a designer somewhat unnerves Kyousuke. After a day at school, Kyousuke still has thoughts of Kirino and her boyfriend on his mind, and Ruri finds out quite easily that this was the thing Kyousuke has been preoccupied about for some time now. She then reveals that she has been able to read Kyousuke's thoughts better since she has been watching him. Then, Kyousuke asks if Ruri loves him. Ruri answers by telling Kyousuke that "she loves him just as much as Kirino loves him". Kyousuke then asks about "the kiss" that happened before he went to fetch Kirino in America. Before Ruri could answer, Kirino emerges from the front door with a displeased expression, asking the two if they would come in or not. It turns out that the Black Cat Circle holds a Comiket after-party at Kirino's house. But now, an awkward atmosphere looms at the living room of the Kousaka Residence as Kirino and Ruri look away from each other, leaving Saori clueless as to what's going on. Kyousuke himself admits that it is hard to explain what actually happened. As Ruri decides to begin the afterparty, Kirino interrupts this with an annoucement — that she is going out with Mikagami, and they have reached the point that they have already kissed — before allowing the party to continue. However, Ruri is no longer in the mood to celebrate. She quickly gets her bag and leaves, feeling uncomfortable around "foolish children". As Kirino complains about Ruri's abrupt exit, Kyousuke confronts Kirino about such a tactless announcement. Kirino then boasts about Mikagami's traits that Kyousuke doesn't have, causing Kyousuke to slowly lose his temper towards his little sister. As Kyousuke voices out that he doesn't care about what he doesn't have that Mikagami has, Kirino walks out, leaving an exasperated Kyousuke to apologize to Saori for having their party ruined by these commotions. Saori seems to understand it all, and proceeds to pack up everything. Meanwhile, Kyousuke thinks that this endless cycle of starting up trouble and getting caught in it will soon come to an end... On August 17, Kirino brings Mikagami to the Kousaka Residence, and Kyousuke's miserable day begins at the sight of Mikagami showing his friendly personality to his mother Yoshino. Kyousuke instantly shows a more unfriendly attitude towards his visitor and confronts Mikagami about his intentions for visiting the Kousaka Residence. As Yoshino calls Kyousuke out for his rather rude question, Kirino stands up and slaps Kyousuke in the face before asking him to get out of the living room. Kyousuke leaves at once, only to find himself regretting what he just did a while ago. Soon, he remembers his conversation with Saori "after" the after-party. Saori, knowing that she is powerless in resolving the issue between them, relies on Kyousuke instead. Kyousuke himself knows that he has to do something, but he himself has some doubts that he could make it, to which Kyousuke apologizes in advance. Then, in a surprising move by Saori, the girl who was once afraid of men now reveals her ojou-sama side to Kyousuke, telling him to be a little more confident in himself. Soon, Kyousuke hears a soft thud on his father's room. It turns out that his father Daisuke is dousing himself in sake inside his room in the dark, and is also doubtful about Mikagami's motives. Soon, Kyousuke goes to sit with his father and tells more about Mikagami, telling that Kirino and Mikagami get along well and Mikagami is a nice person himself. Daisuke protests that Kirino is just in middle school, but Kyousuke has already left the decision to Kirino. Of course, common logic becomes ineffective in the hands of a drunk, so Kyousuke decides to act in behalf of his father, including the part that there will be punches thrown. However, the exact opposite happened. Kyousuke, to Kirino's shock, performs a dogeza in front of Mikagami, apologizing for his attitude towards Kirino. However, he takes back what he said about leaving Kirino to decide; instead, he outright tells Kirino that he doesn't want someone to take away his little sister, pointing out that it is Kirino's decision to go out with a boy or not, but her current decision isn't making him any happy. Kirino tells him that it is already too late. However, Kyousuke seems relieved just to hear Mikagami say that he loves and respects Kirino. However, Kyousuke points out that he will never give Kirino to him unless he is guaranteed that she is safe in Mikagami's hands. At that moment, Kirino finally reacts to Kyousuke's words by throwing her slice of cake, saucer included, into Kyousuke's face and hitting him repeatedly, asking Kyousuke why he would tell these words if he found going out with her as disgusting. Soon, Kirino reveals that her relationship with Mikagami is a fake, and everything related to their relationship was a lie, and they haven't kissed and even held hands. Kyousuke soon confronts Kirino about the motivation behind this elaborate lie, but he decides to give up and pats her in the head instead. Soon enough, Mikagami reveals that part of being close to Kirino was to persuade her into joining Eternal Blue, but it seems that Kyousuke has read through his intentions. Mikagami left the Kousaka Residence, but not before telling the two that Misaki already knew that the two were siblings (probably due to bad acting in the siblings' part), and assuring the two that he will not get in the way of their relationship. As Mikagami leaves, Kirino decides to hold a repeat of the after-party the day after the next after giving her friends some trouble. It seems that the siblings are getting along for now. However, Kyousuke still had to deal with a raging drunk dad. The day after, at school, Ruri meets up with Kyousuke. Here, Kyousuke tells Ruri about Kirino redoing the after-party the next day and is somewhat relieved that the two have made up after what happened the day before. Then, a fidgety, red-around-the-cheeks Ruri asks Kyousuke, "Will you please go out with me?" Characters By order of appearance *Kirino Kousaka *Kyousuke Kousaka *Saori Makishima *Ruri Gokou *Ayase Aragaki *Yoshino Kousaka *Daisuke Kousaka New Characters *Kouki Mikagami Trivia Quotes *"I could figure out you're thinking without using 'powers of darkness'." — Ruri's comments on being able to determine what is in Kyousuke's mind on their walk back home *"I love you. I love you just as strongly as your little sister loves you." — Ruri's "statement of love" towards Kyousuke in front of the Kousaka Residence *"I can't stay around foolish children." — Ruri's statement, pertaining to Kirino, in response to her annoucement before the start of the Comiket after-party *"There will always be times like this. Troubles are part of human relationships." — Saori's calm remark about the disappointing outcome of the after-party Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes